


Hellfire

by pineappleagent1



Series: Demon Series [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grinding, M/M, cumming in pants, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: I wrote this three or four summers ago and have barely touched it since. Inspired by the stupid lack of ac in my house.





	Hellfire

It’s too hot. Tyler is laying in bed, two fans whirring in the background and yet Tyler is still sweating.  
He still has his shirt on, though it’s pushed up past his ribs. He couldn’t be bothered to take it off. The hand he leaves laying on his abdomen is slick with sweat, he tangles the other in his hair and lets out a frustrated groan.

There are a few beats of silence then Josh walks into his line of sight, dressed only in a set of boxers, and climbs onto the bed to straddle Tyler’s hips. Josh’s face is set hard, he looks him in the eyes like he’s challenging him.

It’s too hot.

Tyler isn’t sure how it starts but they’re rocking their hips together, Josh's hands splaying on his chest, bracing himself to rock with him.

There’s no sound but their unsteady breathing and the fans whirring in the background. The rhythm is slow but steady, slowly building a fire in him.

Time feels slower like this, in such a stuffy hot room. It feels like an eternity while they rock together, clutching tight to one another dragging pleasure from each other. But it isn't long before Tyler feels himself getting close. Their rhythm starts to falter as Tyler works to bring himself to the edge.

He cums in his pants with a startled gasp. He feels like a fucking teenager as his hips stutter through his orgasm and he feels like he cares way less than he should about making a mess in his pants.

All the while Josh watches his face with his warm, almond-shaped eyes. But his gaze feels like a douse of ice water, chills running down Tyler's neck, across his shoulders through his ribs. He tilts his head back, lets the feeling wash over him as he comes down.

He huffs out a shaky breath and unsticks his sweaty palms from where he was gripping Josh’s sweaty elbows. Josh sits back, pulling himself out in quick, jerky movements. He tugs his boxers past his balls and takes ahold of Tyler’s loose, pliant hand and guides it to him. 

He stares at Tyler, daring him.

Tyler grips him shakily and it only takes about half a dozen strokes before Josh is cumming in his fist. He presses his face into Tyler’s neck, muffling his moans as Tyler strokes him through it. A few drops of cum land on Tyler’s abdomen before Tyler finally releases him.

Josh stays there a few moments longer. Hunched over with his face buried in Tyler’s neck and his hand gripping Tyler’s shoulder tightly. Then he relaxes, letting go with a chuckle. He brushes his lips across a section of Tyler’s jaw, it’s not even a kiss.

It burns like hell fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ Criticism appreciated. Also Kudos are nice. :P  
> Could be read as part of demon series universe but could also just be some gay shit.


End file.
